


days like this i want to drive away, pack my bag and watch your shadow fade

by inkfiction



Series: Glimpses [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Archiving previous works, Drabble, Emma POV, F/F, some season 1 stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfiction/pseuds/inkfiction
Summary: The first time hadn’t been sweet and romantic like the books and stories made it out to be.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Glimpses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	days like this i want to drive away, pack my bag and watch your shadow fade

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Oct 10, 2012. Minor edits.

The first time hadn’t been sweet and romantic like the books and stories made it out to be. It had been hard and dirty.

And heartbreaking.

Even as you kissed her lips hard enough to make them bruise, even as she dug her fingernails in your arm deep enough to burn.

Your victory, your defeat, steeped in something akin to sorrow, tasted like expensive lipstick, and left dark, bruise-colored stains down your neck and onto your soul.

You both went back home battered, shaken, and told yourself it was a spur of the moment, one-time thing.

Then the moment came again and again after that one time became just one more, and just one more. The places shifted but the dance that the two of you had become such experts at stayed the same. It was always hard and fast, and over too soon, leaving you feeling depraved and dirty. It didn’t matter whether it was behind her rose bushes and the thorns dug deep into your leather jacket and pierced your skin, or in your Bug and the gear shift left a perfectly round bruise in the small of her back. You knew afterwards that she would not offer to apply antiseptic on the scores of thorn-pricks, and you would never dare to apply balm in deepening circles on her bruise.

Familiarity bred contempt, and yours was already well established.

But that did not mean that sometimes you did not just want to pack your bags, grab her and kiss her hard and with tongue in the middle of the town square for the whole town to see, and leave Storybrooke, honking a cheery tune on your trusted Bug.


End file.
